


An Unexpected Caller

by Cormag_Ravenstaff



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe, Based on CLUE, F/M, Murder Mystery, Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6549463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cormag_Ravenstaff/pseuds/Cormag_Ravenstaff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six guests are invited to a dinner party on a dark, rainy night. A butler, assisted by his minimal staff, are ready to follow unknown orders. One question plagues everyone's minds: Who is Corrin Kamui? </p><p>Based on the boardgame and movie CLUE</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**   
**Do Come In**

"Is everything on schedule?" Jakob asked as he stepped inside the kitchen.

The cook, Flora, turned around sharply, her shoes squeaking against the white tile as she did so. Jakob leaned back to avoid the messy, menacing knife in the woman's hand.

"Dinner will be ready at seven-thirty," Flora said, spinning back around to the food.

Jakob sighed and retreated from the chef's abode. He walked down the halls of the mansion with his next destination in mind: the lounge.

The butler passed through the hall, casting a wary glance above his head at the chandelier that hung stalwartly over him. He adjusted the ascot wrapped around his neck before entering the lounge. As any butler would do, he made sure his uniform was free of stains and perfectly ironed. Once he was sure his appearance met his high standards, he wrapped a gloved hand around the engraved metal door knob.

The lounge was illuminated by several state-of-the-art lamps that were controlled by metal switches on the walls. Jakob had observed that the entire mansion had been outfitted with such electrical devices.

_An expensive choice,_ the butler mused. Not something he would have done, had the butler owned the mansion.

But no matter.

"Felicia?" Jakob said, announcing his arrival.

Felicia turned around in a matter similar to her sister Flora's. In doing so, the young maid knocked over one of the crystal glasses that were on the table behind her; fortunately it remained intact.

The butler frowned, biting back the savage comment that had bubbled to his lips. Instead, he merely chided,

"Thankfully you hadn't filled that yet."

"I-indeed, sir!" Felicia agreed. She hurriedly picked up the lonely glass off the plush carpet and returned it to the family of crystals on the table.

"Do recall what we are here for," Jakob said, giving the maid a meaningful gaze, "Make sure this room is ready for when the guests arrive. Then, see to it that the study is ready. The envelope we spoke of earlier is in there; I trust you will not touch it?"

"Of course, sir," Felicia bowed slightly. Inwardly, the butler scoffed. The maid bowed at him, as if he were her master?

_Silly girl,_ he thought.

"Excellent. It is…" Jakob pulled his timepiece out of his pocket. The chain pulled taught as he brought the sterling silver pocket watch into the light, "seven o'clock. The guests were instructed to arrive at seven-thirty, but we must account for the possibility that they may arrive early."

"I'll get right on it, sir," the maid sped out of the room, nearly knocking an expensive lamp over on the way.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Already?" Jakob murmured, surprised. He glanced back at his watch to be sure he had read it accurately. Trudging through the hall, his footsteps vocalizing through his shoes as they clacked against the hardwood floor, he reached the door at the end of the hall.

Inhaling deeply, Jakob swung the door open. A woman with long, black hair stood patiently on the doorstep. Her locks hid half of the small smile she offered him, along with a good portion of her face.

"Hello, is this the Valla mansion?" she asked, her voice wary, "I received an invitation in the mail to come here at this date and time."

"Indeed," the butler greeted warmly, inviting her in, "Please allow me to take your coat."

As the woman stepped in, Jakob meandered around her to take the black raincoat off of her. It was lightly damp, as rain had begun to sprinkle outside.

"I just wanted to make sure that this was the correct location," she said, "the letter referred to me as 'Kagero Crimson', but that's not—"

"Ah," Jakob interrupted, "you and the other guests have been addressed by pseudonyms to protect your identities. All will be explained in time, worry not."

Raincoat now gone, the butler could see Kagero was wearing a stunning red dress, making it very difficult for him to focus on her face. She nodded, accepting his response for now,

"What is your name, then?"

"I am Jakob, the butler of the estate," he bowed his head, as was proper, "If you'll allow me to take you to the lounge? It is where refreshments will be served until dinner is ready."

"Lead the way," Kagero replied, her feet clacking similarly to his. As the lounge was only a few paces away from the front door, the resonant sound did not hang in the hall for long.

"Felicia, see to it that Mrs. Crimson is attended to," Jakob instructed the maid, "and Mrs. Crimson, dinner shall be ready in—"

_Thump!_

"—hold that thought," the butler departed, returning to the door.

Upon opening the heavy wooden structure, Jakob saw a woman obscured by an umbrella. Lifting it out of the way, a woman with dual red ponytails exposed herself.

"Let me in already! It's freezing out here!" yelped the woman, pushing past the butler.

Ignoring her remarks, Jakob merely greeted, "Good evening, Ms. Silver, we have been expecting you."

"Can you explain why I got this letter a few weeks ago?" Selena Silver asked, brandishing a damp piece of paper in the butler's face.

"All your questions will be answered in time, Ms. Silver," Jakob easily replied, "It's the job of the host for such niceties; I am but a humble butler."

"Hmph," grunted Selena. She tossed the umbrella into the corner of the closet where Kagero's raincoat hung.

The butler led her to the lounge, just as he had with Kagero. When he opened the door, Felicia stood waiting with a drink for the next guest.

But when her eyes met Selena's, they widened with fear and looked away.

Selena, on the other hand, simply ignored her, forgoing the drink.

_Interesting…_ Jakob mused before directing his attention to Kagero, "Mrs. Crimson, this is Ms. Silver."

_Thump! Thump!_

"Oh my," the butler muttered, retreating once again from the Lounge.

At the door, there was not one, but two guests.

"Mr. Night, Mr. Green, do come in," Jakob greeted, sidestepping out of their way.

Xander Night stepped in first, removing his black hat and overcoat. Underneath was a fashionable black suit that had been spared the now violent rain. His tan hair, of course, had stayed majestic.

Kaze Green entered second, not making a sound. Having not worn any outerwear, his dark green suit was completely drenched. And his green hair, for that matter.

"We have a roaring fire in the lounge," Jakob said. "It ought to help you dry off, Mr. Green."

"Thank you," Kaze replied in a soft voice.

"Allow me to take your hat and coat, Mr. Night," the butler said to Xander.

"I appreciate it," he replied, handing over the two garments. With swiftness befitting a butler like himself, Jakob hung the two items up to dry.

"Follow me, if you will," the butler directed.

"May I inquire about why we need to use these pseudonyms?" Xander asked, his tone turning firm.

"All questions will be answered after dinner," Jakob replied, growing weary of saying it. He expected he'd be repeating himself again shortly.

"My car is stuck a mile down the road," Kaze said. "Will there be some way to retrieve it?"

"Worry not, our caretaker Mr. Gunter will get it once the rain lets up," the butler assured him as he opened the door to the lounge.

The two new guests joined Kagero and Selena. Felicia served them their drinks and idle chatter began, though none of the four strayed into the territory of personal lives.

_Good,_ Jakob sighed inwardly, noticing the guests' choices of conversation.

_Thump!_

The butler was nearly at the door by time he heard the knock. Opening it a second later, the butler startled the man on the doorstep.

"Apologies," he said.

"No harm done," replied the white haired man. He stepped in without waiting for Jakob to invite him in. The butler swore the man had ulterior motives when he slid up against Jakob more than necessary. The fifth guest smirked and introduced himself. "I'm Niles—"

"—Blue?" Jakob recalled, easily bringing up an image of his instructions in his mind.

"Correct," the man smirked with pleasure, "I must say, I love that outfit on you. It's as if you're straight out of a fantasy."

Irritated, though keeping his composure, Jakob took the man's coat,

"Dr. Blue, the other guests are currently in the lounge indulging on refreshments until our last guests arrive. If you would be so kind as to follow me?"

"You're no fun," Niles shrugged, and followed the butler through the mansion.

Jakob led the guest into the lounge and introduced him to the others,

"Dr. Blue, these are Mrs. Crimson, Mr. Night, Mr. Green, Ms. Silver and our maid, Felicia."

"A pleasure," Niles said, accepting a drink from the maid.

_Thump!_

Jakob had a feeling that sound would soon drive him insane.

He was at the door within moments. Opening the right half of the dual doors, Jakob was greeted by a woman whose attire put those of all the other guests to shame.

"Duchess Camilla Snow," Jakob bowed and kissed the guest's hand, as was proper when greeting royalty.

"Oh, you are so cute," she said with a husky voice. Much like with Kagero, the butler strained to keep his eyes on the Duchess' face.

"If I may?" he offered, accepting her raincoat. It exposed the rest of her elegant dress, most likely worth as much as all the other guests' attires combined.

"Thank you, darling. Sorry I'm a little late," Camilla apologized.

Jakob waved a hand, dismissing her concern,

"It is of no consequence, Lady Snow. If I may, I will take you to the lounge where the other guests are gathered."

"Lead the way," Camilla smiled.

The butler inwardly sighed as he did the introduction for the last time, "Duchess Snow, these are the other guests, Mr. Green, Mr. Night, Mrs. Crimson, Ms. Silver and Dr. Blue," turning to the pink-haired woman holding several drinks, he finished "And this is our maid, Felicia."

"M'lady," the maid responded and gave a far deeper curtsy than was necessary, causing Jakob to cringe. Did the woman know anything of etiquette?

He wished he had control over the selection of servants for the night.

"Oh, you are just too cute," the Duchess laughed. Felicia blushed and handed her a drink. Camilla turned to the rest of the guests to greet them.

The butler saw a flash of recognition between Xander and Camilla. He filed it away for future use.

_DING!_

"That would be dinner," Jakob explained, using the startled silence of the guests to gain control of the room. "You'll all have a chance to get to know one another better over the course of the meal, I assure you."

With that, the butler led the guests to the Dining Room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**   
**Dinner**

The guests took their seats at the table. The three men sat on one side, while the women took the other. That left one seat open at the head of the table.

"The first course will be out momentarily," Jakob assured, before departing to the kitchen with Felicia.

The six strangers sat quietly; none seemed willing to break the silence.

None except one.

"It seems it has fallen on me to get this conversation started," Camilla Snow purred. "As a duchess, it's nothing I'm unfamiliar with. Being a hostess comes with the title."

"So you really are the lady of a noble house, then?" Xander Night asked.

"Yes, but it's just a title. I have no political power; those days are long gone," the purple haired woman smiled.

"Though you do have influence," Xander said, taking a sip of his drink he'd brought from the lounge.

"Anyone with a title in Krakenburg has political influence," dismissed Camilla. "Surely you'd understand that, Xander. After all, you're from Krakenburg too."

"You two know each other?" Kagero Crimson asked, surprised.

"I've seen him around, but I don't think he's seen me," winked the duchess.

Xander chose to ignore Camilla's comment, "True, I do live in Krakenburg. I'm just a businessman, however."

"Come now, Xander. We're guests at the same dinner party. Surely we ought to get know one another?" Camilla sighed.

"Since our identities are meant to be kept secret for a reason, I'll only say that I am an executive at an arms company," the black clad man rolled his eyes.

"So you work for the government?" Kaze Green asked.

Xander narrowed his eyes, "What makes you think that?"

Kaze shrugged, not meeting Xander's gaze, "I just mean you probably have a lot of contracts higher up in Krakenburg. It makes sense, from what I've seen."

"And just what have you seen, darling?" the acting hostess asked.

"I'm a diplomat – I can't help but notice things when I meet with my superiors. You know, overhearing conversations and the like," the slim man replied, growing apprehensive.

"Another typical politician," scoffed Selena Silver.

"What do you do?" Camilla asked the redhead. "Or rather, what does Mr. Silver do?"

"I'm not married."

"Then what is it you do?" Niles Blue raised an eyebrow.

"I'm unemployed," the annoyed woman responded in a short tone, inviting no further conversation on her part.

The guests fell silent for a moment, then the duchess picked up the topic again, "So, Dr. Blue, are you a real doctor?"

"Indeed – I'm a psychiatrist. In Krakenburg, in fact," Niles smiled.

"Another Krakenburg resident," Xander observed, looking suspicious. "Mrs. Crimson, do you hail from the capital as well?"

"I do," Kagero replied. "I'm a bodyguard for hire."

The three men exchanged glances, varying from discomfort to intrigue. Kaze finally spoke up, "A bodyguard? _You?_ "

"In my culture, it is not uncommon for women to do work like that," Kagero fixed him with an annoyed look.

"I'm Hoshidan too;" Kaze said, frowning, "I've never heard of anything like that."

The door connecting the dining room with the kitchen opened up, and an irate butler stepped out. His face immediately composed back to the expression the guest were familiar with.

"I apologize for the delay;" Jakob sighed, "dinner is ready."

A very embarrassed Felicia stepped out of the kitchen. She began serving appetizers to each guest while saying "I apologize for the delay. There was an…accident in the kitchen." From her tone, the guests could tell that said accident was her fault.

"Dear, don't worry about it," Camilla assured. "It gave us ample to get to know one another. I should be _thanking_ you, not blaming you."

Dr. Niles chuckled. From Felicia's appreciative, flustered countenance to Jakob's blatantly irate one, it was quite a sight to see.

The first course was served, and the two servants exited again.

"So has anyone got a clue as to why we are here?" Niles asked, diving into his meal with gusto.

Kagero politely unfolded her napkin and answered, "I suspect if we can find out what we all have in common, we should be able to ascertain the answer to that question."

"Mrs. Crimson, you're trying to be like a man, aren't you?" Camilla laughed.

"Wouldn't you want to be independent?" Kagero almost hissed.

The duchess shrugged, "I have no opinion on the matter."

"Spoken like a true politician," Kaze observed, with a hint of scorn.

Xander nodded, "She is one, whether she likes it or not. That's nobility for you."

"I, for one, agree with your opinion, Mrs. Crimson," Niles said, a smile on his face. "In fact, I'm rather jealous of Mr. Crimson if you're this dominant in the bedroom."

Kagero blushed and refused to meet the doctor's eyes, while Camilla gave the white haired man an appraising look; the others gave the doctor a look of discomfort.

Niles sighed, "I'm always forgetting to watch my mouth. I apologize for embarrassing you, Mrs. Crimson."

The woman in red still refused to meet his eyes, as if she had been far more wounded by his comment than she should have.

The six guests finished up their meals just in time for Jakob to bring out their second course. This time, he was accompanied by a woman who looked very similar to Felicia.

"This is Flora, Felicia's sister," the butler introduced. He seemed relieved that he now had a competent assistant.

Flora pointedly didn't even look toward the female side of the table while she and the butler were serving the food.

"Who's that spot for? You?" asked Xander, pointing to the spot at the head of the table.

"Oh, no," Jakob said, pausing before departing back to the kitchen. "That is for Mr. Kamui, the final guest."

"Hang on," Camilla said, reaching into the front of her dress to remove a letter. "It says here," she said, holding the paper into the light, "that Mr. Kamui would be our host. Unless, my letter is merely mistaken?"

"My letter said the same," Niles confirmed. The rest of the guest said similar statements.

Jakob simply smiled, knowing something they didn't.

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

"Excuse me for a moment," the butler said. "I do believe that will be our final guest."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**   
**Mr. Kamui**

The six guests looked at one another as Jakob left. A seventh guest? Shouldn't they have been told, or at least waited until he arrived to start dinner?

"Ah, come in. You are eagerly awaited," the butler said from the hall. His voice was distant, "Leave your bag here, if you do not mind."

"Why?" asked a voice, presumably that of the new guest.

"Because everyone is eating," Jakob replied evenly, his voice starting to approach. "Whatever you have can be dealt with after dinner."

Six pairs of eyes darted to the open door, waiting for the final guest to enter.

The butler stepped in first, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you, Mr. Kamui."

A tall, white haired man stepped in. He neither looked pleased to be there, nor unhappy. Instead, he looked as if he were appraising a warehouse of machinery. Detached amusement seemed like the most apt description.

Jakob extended an arm, gesturing to the open chair. The casually dressed guest sat down without making any comments.

"Flora," cued Jakob.

The cook stepped forward, dinner in hand. She bent down to set the plate on the table.

"Don't bother with that, sweetheart," Mr. Kamui smiled, "I just ate."

"Do you two know each other?" Niles, the only one with enough gall to ask such a direct question, asked.

"Yes, all too well; isn't that right, love?" the guest smirked, and cast a suggestive glance at the cook.

Flora flushed red and quickly retreated to the kitchen. Felicia took her place only a moment later, looking at Mr. Kamui with a troubled face.

Jakob cleared his throat, "Perhaps we ought to adjourn to the study? I believe that is where our mysterious host shall reveal himself."

"Let's go," Kagero said, standing up. "I, for one, am tired of all this suspense."

The seven guests stood and followed Jakob into the hall. The study where the group was heading was across from the lounge.

"Please go inside, and help yourselves to any drinks in there," the butler said, pulling Felicia aside to speak with her quietly.

As the seven people stepped into the room, Kaze flipped the switch on the wall. Lights flickered to life, displaying an empty room of several chairs and a couch.

"There's no one here," he said.

"Maybe our host is actually Jakob," Selena said, irritation weaved into her voice.

Mr. Kamui took a seat right next to the door on a small chair. The remaining guests filled up the spots further into the room.

Niles leaned up against the wall while Xander and Kagero took the couch. Selena took the plush armchair and Camilla sat on the desk, letting her legs swing just above the floor. Kaze elected to flee to the liquor table in the corner. He pushed the fragile glasses aside, and leaned against the table.

Jakob entered, though without Felicia. He strode across the room to the desk where Camilla was perched. Opening the first drawer on the left, he plucked a hefty envelope out.

The duchess scooted over to the desk, giving room for the butler to lean. She peeked over his shoulder and read, 'Do not open until AFTER dinner.'

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to just cut to the chase," Jakob said, removing a letter-opener from his pocket. With a swift slice, he opened the coarse paper, "You've all been invited here tonight because you all share one thing in common. You're all being blackmailed."

Each guest's face became a clear beacon of truth. They all knew Jakob's comment to be true.

"For some time now, you've all been paying our friend the blackmailer to keep a story out of the papers about each and every one of you," Jakob said, rifling through the information in the envelope, "My instructions say that I am to go through each of your…infidelities just so that we are all on the same page."

"…Will you not spare us all the shame?" Kagero asked, her expression turning to something akin to fear.

"I'm afraid not. Would any of you care to confess yourselves?" the butler questioned.

Since no one responded, he set to work. Jakob turned toward Xander, who sat on the couch next to Kagero.

"Mr. Night," began the butler. "You are a business executive, is that correct?"

"That is true," Xander said, shifting uncomfortably.

"That means you are privy to information unavailable to most members of your company," Jakob said, scanning over a document as he spoke, "and even, to an extent, information about competitors and the like."

Xander said nothing, so Jakob continued, "With that information, you have on several occasions leaked details that influence buyers on the stock market for sums of money."

"If that story hits the papers, I won't just lose my job," Xander spoke quietly, "I'll go to jail for some time."

"Tch," Kaze said from his corner. "I can't stand business corruption."

"Are you truly one to talk, Mr. Green?" Jakob rounded on him, "Your status as a diplomat grants you a wide source of financial aid and out of country contacts."

"As it should," Kaze said, "I operate in Hoshido, due to my heritage. It makes me a good fit for the job."

"Hoshido's culture is influenced by honor, is it not?" Niles asked, "Is that why you find corruption horrid?"

"Hardly," Jakob interrupted before Kaze could respond. "Hoshido does favor honor, but that seems to not have rubbed off on Mr. Green here. Rather, it seems the Krakenburg has rubbed off on him."

"Who gave you this information?" demanded Kaze, rising from his makeshift seat.

Ignoring the outburst, Jakob continued, "Mr. Green has been extorting money from the government for years now. Extra funds for nonexistent expenses. He splits the profits with the diplomats on the reverse side."

"Like a ring of thieves?" Kagero asked.

"Hardly anything that romantic," the butler answered, "simply a group of people taking advantage of the system."

Kaze sat back down, looking defeated.

Xander laughed, and taunted, "Very Hoshidan of you, Green."

"Shut it," he replied, anger barely leashed.

"Well, I for one have no idea why I'm here," Selena said, folding her arms. She purposely didn't look at the two confessed guests.

"Oh? Is that so?" Jakob asked, stepping over her way. "Nothing you'd like to say about Mr. Silver?"

Selena smiled, as if unbothered by the name. "Jakob, my husband was a simple scientist. One day, I came home to his work shop having blown up."

"How about the other… three husbands you've had before that one?" the butler frowned. A few of the other guests gasped in the background.

"It seems as if I am just bad luck for men," Selena smiled sweetly.

"Indeed," Jakob agreed, leaving it at that.

"I have something to say," Niles spoke, not waiting for Jakob to pick out another victim, "I know why I am here. I am a homosexual."

"Disgusting," Kagero spat.

"It's not something I'm ashamed of," Niles said, giving Kagero a displeased glance, "but as a doctor, I must keep it secret, or I may lose my job."

Jakob nodded, everything the doctor said checking out. He leafed through the envelope's contents, and came to Kagero.

"Mrs. Crimson," smirked Jakob. "How is your husband?"

The dark haired woman fixed the butler with a fowl look. "Get on with it," she muttered.

"Mrs. Crimson, you've been having an affair with your current employer, a man you've been guarding for several months now," Jakob revealed.

"How Hoshidan," mocked Kaze.

"If word gets out," Kagero said softly, "then it will hang over every woman's head who wants to get ahead in this world."

"In that case, I suggest you be more careful before bedding your employer," Niles laughed. "It may be how lots of women advance, but it doesn't set a good example."

Kagero leapt up and yelled, "Keep your sexist comments to yourself!"

Niles continued to chuckle, and waved Jakob on. The butler returned back to his place at the desk, adjacent to the duchess.

"I thought it best to save royalty for last," he said, giving Camilla a warm smile.

"Ha," grinned the well-endowed woman. "Well, you won't have me denying anything."

"Oh?" Jakob said, raising an eyebrow. "Are you not being blackmailed?"

"Oh, I'm being blackmailed alright. But I did what I'm being blackmailed for, and I'll keep doing it," Camilla smiled.

"Do enlighten us, Duchess Snow," the butler said, lowering his envelope of secrets.

Camilla politely cleared her throat, "I provide men and women alike the opportunity for a night with a duchess of Krakenburg. And I get lots of returning customers and demand."

Niles clapped a couple of times and loudly proclaimed, "I knew I liked you."

Camilla winked at him and turned her attention back on Jakob.

Xander stood up and faced Mr. Kamui, "So that just leaves you. What's your secret?"

Jakob's eyes widened, "His secret? Haven't any of you guessed? He's the one blackmailing you."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**   
**Gifts Wrapped in Black**

" _You're_ blackmailing me!?" Xander yelled above the other five clamoring voices.

Mr. Kamui stood up calmly, and shushed the raised volume with a wave of his hands. "I can resolve all of this, if you'd all give me just a moment of your time."

The white-haired man stepped into the hallway; Jakob and the six guests followed him.

"See here," Mr. Kamui gestured to the doors. He gripped the knobs on both of the dual doors and twisted. Nothing. "We're locked in."

Jakob shifted uncomfortably as seven pairs of eyes turned to him, "All the doors are locked, and all the windows have bars," the butler admitted.

"You can't hold us prisoner!" Kaze protested, and was joined by the other guests.

"Open the door," commanded Mr. Kamui.

Jakob shook his head, "Over my dead body."

"Fine," the white-haired man said. "Why don't we all return to the study, and let me continue on with my piece." He picked up a crocodile skin briefcase from the side of the foyer.

Nervous, suspicious, and angry, the guests returned to the study and resumed their spots.

Mr. Kamui set his suitcase on the table and opened it. Inside, were six black boxes wrapped with purple ribbons. One by one, he passed a gift to each guest.

"Did you know you would be meeting us?" Niles asked as he accepted a box.

"Oh yes," Mr. Kamui smirked.

"But we didn't even know we'd be meeting you," Selena commented.

Mr. Kamui stepped back, but gave little other acknowledgement. "Open them," he said.

"Why not? I enjoy presents from strange men," Niles shrugged, and opened his gift. "A lead pipe. What's this for?"

His question went unanswered as Kagero opened up a rope. Next to her, Xander unpacked a knife.

Selena got a candlestick. Kaze removed a wrench that rattled in his hand.

Finally, Camilla removed a revolver from her box. Next to her, Jakob shied away.

"In each of your hands, you hold a lethal weapon," Mr. Kamui started. "Jakob, our butler, has the key to the front door in his pocket. A door that he has said will only be opened over his dead body," the white-haired man took a sip of the drink he'd poured while the guests had opened their gifts. "I suggest we take him up on that offer."

Mr. Kamui walked to the door near where he had been sitting. Next to him was a light switch; he rested a hand on it, and said, "Now."

The room went black. For a moment, nothing.

Then, a thud of someone hitting the floor.

A low voice began muttering to itself.

And finally, a gunshot resounded, followed by a scream that could only have come from Niles.

The lights came back on, and Mr. Kamui was on the floor, dead.

"Everyone step back!" yelled Niles as he rushed over to the body. He leaned in close to the white haired man to see if he was breathing, "He's dead!"

"How?" demanded Xander.

"There was a gunshot," Selena answered.

Six pairs of eyes turned on Camilla, who shook her head.

"Someone tried to grab the gun from me in the dark," the duchess said with ever an aura of calm. "It could have been any of you."

"She's right," Jakob sighed, "it could have been any of us, and we need to find out soon, because the police are going to be here in forty-five minutes!"

"What!" exclaimed the guests.

"I had Felicia call them before we went into the study," Jakob put his head into his hands as he leaned back on the desk. "This isn't what I intended at all."

"Not what _you_ intended?" Selena raised a brow.

The butler raised his head and sighed, "I invited you all. All of us, victims of that man who lies dead before us."

"What's your story?" Kaze asked without a moment of hesitation.

"My wife…well, I'd rather not talk about it," Jakob avoided. "I was Mr. Kamui's butler, and that was how he found out about my wife's illicit activities. I thought if I could gather you all here, we could confront him, and end this blackmailing business once and for all."

"Looks like we did," Niles supplied sardonically.

Kagero picked up the man's fallen glass. "Maybe he was poisoned?" she mused. "There's no bullet wound on him."

"So it wasn't the revolver that did him in," Camilla said, making her point clear.

"We need to figure out what happened here, before the police arrive!" Kaze reiterated.

A scream cut them off.

"The library!" shouted Jakob.

The guests and butler all dashed off to the library.

Jakob swung open the doors, revealing Felicia alone in the room.

"What on earth were you screaming about?" Xander asked, stepping into the room.

"Mrs. Crimson said something about poison," whimpered Felicia, looking at the woman in question. "A-and I had a drink too!"

"Ah," Jakob said as the remaining five bodies filed into the room.

Niles removed a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to the maid.

"How did you know Mrs. Crimson said anything about poison?" Kaze asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I was listening," Felicia said, pointing toward the tape recorder in the center of the table.

"You recorded us?" Selena turned on the butler.

Jakob took a step back, "Only for evidence against Mr. Kamui, Ms. Silver. I had no intentions to use it for anything else."

Felicia calmed down, her sniffling subsiding. Jakob stopped the recording device, and removed the tape. The guests looked at the crystal pitcher of cognac, all wondering whether it was worth the risk to partake in some.

"I'm going to quickly go freshen up a bit," Selena said, pointing out the door. "Is there a ladies room near?"

"Turn left, then take the second left down the hall," Jakob directed. The red-haired woman nodded and departed.

Xander decided to indulge in the cognac and poured himself a glass, "I think there's a rather important question we ought to ask ourselves—" he was cut off by a familiar sound.

A scream.

The seven people dashed out of the library, and saw a horrific sight.

"Mr. Kamui is attacking her!" cried Camilla, pointing at the man who had his hands on Selena.

"Get off her!" shouted Kaze as he pulled the man back. Mr. Kamui fell back, limp in the Hoshidan's arms.

Selena turned on Niles with an angry look, "I thought you said he was dead!"

"Well, he's certainly dead now," Xander observed, waving a hand in front of Mr. Kamui's eyes.

"He already was!" protested Niles. "Or at least, I thought he was. What difference does it make now?"

"Probably a lot to him," Kagero replied, helping Jakob rest the man against the floor.

"Help me get him to the study. We'll keep his body in there for now," the butler decided. He and the six others carried Mr. Kamui's body back into the study. They left him on the couch, as if he were sleeping.

"The candlestick was in the bathroom, too," Selena said, still out of breath from the incident. "He must have been killed with that."

"He certainly had new injuries," Xander said. "Let's go and plan our next move in the library."

The guests, Felicia, and Jakob flocked into the library. At this point, every guest helped themselves to a glass of the cognac.

"As I was saying before that…confusion," Xander began, "we need to find out if there's anyone else in this house."

Jakob and Felicia turned to each other, "Only the cook."

They blinked.

"The cook!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
**Divide and Conquer**

All eight dashed into the kitchen, which was empty. Cautiously, they fanned out and looked over the small room for any indication of the teal-haired cook.

"Well, there's nobody here," Xander sighed, defeated.

Behind him, a freezer opened. Flora, the cook, fell out, causing Felicia to scream.

"I got her!" Xander yelled, catching the limp woman. However, her cold body slipped out of his grasp.

"Look at her back!" Kagero exclaimed.

A knife, the same one given to Xander, stuck out of the young woman's back. Kaze looked at the man in the black suit and pointed, "There's blood on your hands."

"I didn't do it!" protested the businessman, whipping out a handkerchief.

Jakob watched Felicia, sure that she would burst into tears at the sign of her dead sister. The maid did not.

"Dinner wasn't that bad," Camilla whispered.

"Let's take her back to the study," Niles suggested, ignoring the duchess' remark.

"Best to keep all the corpses in one place," Selena shrugged.

Kaze and Xander carried the slim woman to the study. From there, the guests, Felicia and Jakob went back to the library.

"What now?" Camilla asked.

"There's still some question as to whether there's anyone else in this house," Xander said, shooting the butler a dark look.

"There isn't," Jakob shook his head.

"Are you sure?" Kaze asked.

Jakob paused, "Well, there is Mr. Gunter. But he is the mansion's caretaker, and his home is on the edge of the grounds; he seldom ever comes up to the mansion."

"Do you know that for a fact?" Niles questioned.

Felicia nodded, "Mr. Gunter will be sitting out the rain in his small house. He will not venture through this deluge."

All of the guests glanced out the window. The rain was coming down hard. Hard enough that is would be dangerous to even walk in it.

"I suggest we split up and search the house," Kagero suggested, "in pairs."

"Pairs?" Selena gasped.

"But if one of us is with the killer, they might get killed!" Camilla argued.

"Then we would have found the murderer," Kagero shrugged.

"But one of us will be dead!" the duchess cried.

"I agree with Mrs. Crimson," Jakob announced. He grabbed eight match sticks and began to cut them into matching, different lengths.

Xander peeked over his shoulder, "What are you doing?"

"We'll draw lots," Jakob decided. "The two shortest together, then the next two, and so on. Agreed?"

The other seven nodded with varying degrees of certainty. One by one, they each plucked a stick from Jakob's hand.

Each began comparing with one another, trying to find their counterpart. The only sound was a growl from Camilla when the first person she tried, Felicia, didn't match hers.

In the end, Niles was paired with Felicia, Camilla with Xander, Jakob with Kagero and Selena with Kaze.

"Before we split up," Jakob said, "let's get all the weapons and lock them away in the study."

"Good idea!" came a chorus from the guests.

Together, they went to the study and gathered up the six weapons. Jakob removed a key from his pocket and locked them in the cabinet.

When the butler tucked the small key back in his pocket, Kaze called out, "Who said you get to keep the key?"

"I do. I'm the most trustworthy," Jakob said.

"You should throw it away. That way, we're all safe from each other," Xander suggested.

The butler considered it, and nodded. The mob of eight traveled to the door, where Jakob removed a key from his pocket and swung open the door.

And scared the hell out of the older man standing on the doorstep.

"By the gods, calm down!" he cried, ducking out of the way of the shiny object that left Jakob's hand.

"Mr. Gunter!" exclaimed Felicia.

"What on earth are you doing up here?" Jakob asked.

The old man gave a hacking cough. "My house lost power. I came here in hopes to use your telephone."

"Absolutely!" Jakob smiled, while all the guests looked at the butler in horror. "You can use the one in the st—, er…the lounge."

Gunter stepped into the house, clad in a black trench coat that had repelled the rain. Felicia ran ahead and opened the door to the lounge for the caretaker.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" asked the old man, looking at Kaze and Xander. Neither sure of whom he meant, the both shook their heads.

Jakob lead the caretaker to the lounge. "When you've finished your call, please wait in here just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Gunter asked as the door shut on him. The butler locked the door, and slipped the key into his pocket.

"Why did you lock him in?" Kaze asked.

Jakob lowered his voice, "The police will be here in thirty minutes, and we haven't searched the house. This keeps him in one place, so we can search.

"Dr. Blue and Felicia, you search the basement. Mr. Night and Duchess Snow, take the main floor. Myself and Mrs. Crimson will take the upstairs, while Mr. Green and Ms. Silver can search the attic. Is that agreeable?"

The guests nodded, and spread out with into their pairs. Each duo took their assigned level of the house.

Jakob turned to Xander and Camilla, and whispered, "Keep an eye on Mr. Gunter. Just in case."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**   
**An Unexpected Caller**

"You afraid of the dark?" Niles asked as they looked down the stairs into the pitch black basement.

"O-of course not!" shivered the terrified maid.

"Good, then you can go ahead of me," the doctor urged. "After all, ladies first."

"What?" gasped Felicia. "No, no, you lead! I insist!"

"No, I insist."

Whimpering, the pink-haired woman tip toed down the stairs, "Hello?" she called out meekly.

Together, the doctor and the maid ventured down into the darkness that was the lowest level of the mansion.

* * *

"Let's try the conservatory?" Xander suggested.

Camilla gestured, "After you. I trust you enough to let you lead."

The businessman snorted, "Sure. You just would rather me die first."

"Mr. Night! I am aghast you would be so callous!" the duchess exclaimed in mock horror. "I just know that I have people that would be very sad if I didn't make it home."

Xander rolled his eyes, "If I go first, will it make you be quiet?"

"Oh, you are too cute," giggled Camilla, nodding as she spoke.

Sighing, Xander Night led the way to the conservatory. The glass-covered room was home to a wide variety of plant life… and hiding places.

"You can go check around the dirty plants; I will look over the tools," Camilla quickly said as she dashed away.

"Tch," Xander grunted, "typical nobility."

"This dress costs more than you make in a year, sweetheart; I can't afford to ruin it," the duchess called back.

The businessman shook his head, "I'm corrupt, remember? I make a lot more than you think."

"Fair point."

After a few minutes past, Camilla exclaimed "Xander! Come over here!"

The black-clad man kicked dirt off his boots as he got to the duchess' side. She gripped a sconce and pulled down.

Part of the brick wall opened up.

"A secret passage!" Camilla declared.

* * *

Jakob bit his lip as he stepped into the master bedroom. It was completely dark, without a light switch in sight.

Because it was dark.

A hand touched his shoulder, and the butler turned around with a yelp.

"Shh!" Kagero commanded, and pulled him deeper into the room.

"Ow!" Jakob muttered, rubbing his sore arm.

"Have you been following this mystery?" she whispered. "Because I think I've figured out a few things."

The silver-haired man pushed his hands into the empty pockets in his pants, "Such as?" he asked.

"Ms. Silver is going to try and murder Felicia," Kagero said. "I guarded her late husband for a time. I know for a fact she killed him."

"Oh? And what does Felicia have to do with this?" Jakob cocked his head to the side.

"Laslow Silver loved Felicia. Selena Silver was jealous. One thing led to another," the bodyguard shrugged. "My point is, watch out for Ms. Silver."

* * *

Kaze flicked the light on, illuminating the single light at the top of the stairs.

"I'm not going up that," huffed Selena muttered. "You go first."

"Alright," the green haired man said.

A few moments passed, and Kaze did not move.

"Go on," Selena snapped, "I'll be right behind you."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Kaze admitted.

Selena groaned, "Then we'll go together."

Side by side, the two walked up the narrow staircase with increasing difficulty.

* * *

A gloved hand opened up the fuse box on the wall of the hall. The hand gripped the long black lever and pulled it down, dousing all the lights in the manor.

Cries from the others sounded above and below the main floor. The figure tip toed to the study and slipped a key out from their pocket.

Opening the cabinet, the figure removed the lead pipe.

The person walked to a large painting, and pushed on the side. It swung open, revealing a secret passageway.

Climbing into the tunnel, the person crept through the wet hallway. At the end, they pulled a switch. The wall in front of them began to turn.

Covered in darkness, the lounge was revealed. Gunter was sitting in a chair, next to the phone. He grumbled to himself as he repeatedly tried the device.

His back was to the intruder. The figure sneaked up behind Gunter and lifted the lead pipe, bringing it down with crashing force.

* * *

_Thump! Thump! Thump!_

The knocking echoed through the mansion. Every person within its walls heard the loud noise, repeating over and over again.

The front door opened, revealing a young man with silver hair.

"I am deputy Silas of the Krakenburg police!" he announced, pride in his voice. "I am here to bring Selen—"

_BANG!_

The policeman fell to the ground, dead.

* * *

Xander flipped the switch back on after some time spent fumbling on his way to find it.

One by one, the guests gathered in the hall. Each had questions they wanted to ask, but simply looked to Jakob as he descended the stairs, last to arrive.

Without speaking, the butler walked over to the lounge door. When he passed Felicia, she held out a key to him. Jakob accepted it, and opened the door to the lounge.

Mr. Gunter's body lay sprawled out on the floor, blood trickling from the back of his skull.

"Not shot," Kaze commented.

"I thought I heard a door slam," remarked Kagero.

Felicia opened the dual doors in the foyer, and revealed the dead policeman, shot in the head.

"Four murders," Niles supplied.

Jakob turned around, and made eye contact with each person in the hall. All six guests, and Felicia.

He grinned.

"I know who did it," the butler chuckled.

"You do!?" exclaimed the seven others.

"Oh, yes," Jakob said. "But seeing as I doubt any of you have been following along as closely as I, I'm going to need to take you through the evening, step by step."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**   
**Step By Step**

"We must look back on the beginning of the evening," Jakob began, leading the guests to the lounge. "The first to arrive was Mrs. Crimson, all formal and straight to the point. I took her coat, and lead her to the lounge where she took a drink from—"

"Uh, sir?" Felicia raised a timid hand. "Perhaps a little less detail?"

"Huh?" Jakob raised a brow, "Oh…right."

The butler cleared his throat and began again, "Next to arrive was Ms. Silver. When I lead her to the lounge, I noticed something very peculiar. Upon seeing Ms. Silver, Felicia refused to meet her eyes."

"My late husband, Laslow, was infatuated with her," Selena waved a hand at the maid, uncaring.

"Is that why you murdered him?" Felicia asked, with a surprising amount of confidence.

The red-headed woman shrugged, "There were many reasons. But yes, that was a prevailing one. I was furious."

Jakob nodded, apparently agreeing with the statement, "Were you planning to murder Felicia here tonight?"

Sighing, Selena shook her head, "No. I dealt with Laslow already. The maid didn't love my husband, nor did she try anything with him. She was…otherwise occupied."

"Thank you," the butler said. "That leads me further into my explanation. One by one, all but one of you arrived without event. Then, Duchess Snow came.

"I lead her to the lounge, where I could not help but notice Felicia giving a greeting that breached etiquette. A maid of Felicia's experience, while clumsy and incompetent, would never make such an error. She knew the duchess, which is a focal part of this evening's occurrences."

Jakob walked to the dining room, letting the others follow him. "At dinner, you all met Flora, our dear Felicia's sister."

"And that Mr. Night and Duchess Snow knew each other," Niles commented.

"Yes!" Jakob grinned. "Mr. Night, care to enlighten us?"

"I know her through one of my maids," Xander said, without elaborating.

"What a woman she is," Camilla said dreamily.

Everyone blushed and looked away, save for Niles and Jakob.

"Ahem," the butler coughed. "Also, Mr. Night brought to our attention the empty chair."

Jakob lead the group to the study, "Once Mr. Kamui arrived, we adjourned to the study. There, I went through and showed why each of you were being blackmailed.

"But most notably, was what happened after Mr. Kamui handed out the weapons. He shut off the lights, but instead of trying to kill me, like he assumed you all would, his life became in jeopardy," Jakob explained. "When the bullet missed, he played dead on the ground, fooling our doctor."

Niles laughed, "Well, there is a reason for that."

"Out with it," Kaze spat.

"I'm not a doctor," shrugged Niles. "I'm a simple conman. I was only pretending to be a doctor."

Jakob's eyes widened, "What?"

The white haired man winked, "Fooled you. Glad to know I'm still this good."

"Um…" Jakob paused, off-kilter. "Er…then we heard Felicia scream! So we rushed to her side."

The butler ran to the library, prompting all the guests to do likewise. When he entered the room, Jakob spun around and said, "But one of us wasn't here."

"What?" the guests chorused.

"No," Jakob smirked, back in his element. "Could it be someone had stayed behind to make sure Mr. Kamui was really dead? Maybe they grabbed the candlestick and hit him on the head once he got up and tried to escape?"

"Well, did they?" Kagero asked.

"All in good time!" Jakob cried, prancing out of the room again. "After we spoke with Felicia, Ms. Silver went to the bathroom. Inside, she found Mr. Kamui's body.

"But yet again, one of our number was not there," Jakob looked at each guest. "Instead, they were busy murdering the cook with the knife."

"What I don't understand," Kaze began, "is why the cook had to die? She had nothing to do with this affair."

The butler laughed, "Of course she did! Everyone who was murdered tonight had a connection to one of you, and fed Mr. Kamui vital information about your activities."

"Flora is my employer's cook," Kagero revealed. "She must have found out he and I were…"

"Gunter was one of my old co-workers," Kaze said, following her lead. "He was aware of what I was doing."

"The caretaker was also one of my patients," Niles chuckled. "Evidently, he realized I wasn't a real doctor."

Selena pointed toward the door, "The policeman was investigating the murder of my husband. Mr. Kamui probably got to him."

"Gunter was the caretaker of my estate for a time, probably after he left Mr. Green's employ," Camilla shrugged.

"And Felicia used to be my maid," Xander said.

All eyes darted to the maid, who looked down in shame.

"As you can all see, everyone here tonight was involved. That was my intention when I gathered you all tonight," Jakob said. "But after it occurred to us to check on the cook, our number became eight again."

"How did they sneak past us to kill the cook?" Selena asked.

"The secret passageway in the conservatory," Xander answered. "There's a false wall that connects with the freezer we found the cook in."

"Very good!" Jakob complimented. "After we found the body, Mr. Night suggested we split up. And I suggested we lock the weapons up. But when I put the key in my pocket, someone switched it for another key."

"We were all in a huddle, anyone of us could have done it!" exclaimed Kaze.

"Precisely," the butler nodded. "Then, Mr. Gunter arrived. We locked him in the lounge, and set out in our pairs.

"But one of us snuck away from our partner, and switched off the power. Using the cover of darkness, they took the secret passage from the study to the lounge," Jakob said. "With the lead pipe, they killed Mr. Gunter."

"Enough of all these dramatics," Kagero stepped forward. "Who did it?"

"Who killed Mr. Kamui?" Jakob posed the question on everyone's mind.

The butler stepped up to Kagero, "Was it an adulterous wife?" he then turned to Kaze, "Or a thieving diplomat?" then to Selena, "Or even a jealous wife?"

Jakob shook his head, "No. It was the noblest of all, Duchess Snow."

"That's a lie!" spat the purple haired woman.

"Is it?" the butler raised an eyebrow. "Ladies and gentlemen, there is one key factor in which this entire evening has revolved around: love. Love, and a woman named Felicia."

The maid, a far worse liar than Camilla, sputtered out a weak excuse. The silver-haired man ignored it, and continued his explanation, "Duchess Snow was the missing member when we were drawn by Felicia's screams. She'd stayed behind and delivered the killing blow to Mr. Kamui once she realized her gunshot had missed."

"Then how did I kill Flora?" Camilla shot back. "Not only was I with you when you surmised the cook's demise, but I also lacked a motive."

"That is because you didn't kill her, your lover did," the butler said, pointing at Felicia. "Mr. Kamui didn't learn of just your prolific habits or preference in company in bed, but also of your scandalous relationship with a maid in your retinue."

"F-Flora told Mr. Kamui everything," Felicia quietly said. "She…didn't approve of my choices."

"I'll admit to killing the snake, Mr. Kamui," the duchess said. "But I did not kill Gunter or the policeman."

"No, you didn't kill Gunter. And neither did Felicia," Jakob admitted.

"Was it Mr. Green?" Selena asked. "He had a motive."

The butler shook his head, "Actually, it was someone without a motive. Mr. Night."

The hall quieted, and Xander frowned, "Why would I?"

"I should have said 'someone without a _known_ motive'," the silver haired man amended. "After all, none of us know your connection to the duchess."

"We're friends," Xander sighed, knowing when to admit defeat. "Felicia was my former maid, and I cared for her happiness. That led me to get to know Camilla, from which we hatched this plot."

"It was through Felicia we were able to know who would be there, and learn the secret passages," Camilla explained. "We sought to free ourselves from Mr. Kamui's network of informants, and the blackmailer himself."

"B-but we didn't kill the policeman!" protested Felicia, sticking close to Camilla.

Niles nodded, "Indeed. Though if I might take control of the situation, I have a question to pose. Where is the gun? The policeman was shot, and whoever has the gun ought to have done it."

"Everyone needs to turn out their pockets and handbags," Kagero demanded, opening her bag to reveal nothing.

Just as everybody moved to do so, Jakob reached into his uniform and revealed the revolver. "I shot him," he said simply.

The seven others backed away, wary of the butler holding the gun. Jakob laughed, "Come now, surely it has occurred to one of you? What's the one question I never posed, yet must have gone through all your heads?"

"How did you know all of that stuff about us?" Niles asked. The realization flashed over the other six people's faces, sparking them all to jump to their own conclusions.

"I'm Mr. Kamui," smirked Jakob. "I'd like to personally thank Duchess Snow, Mr. Night and Felicia for getting rid of my informants. They were becoming more trouble than they were worth."

"Who did I kill?" Camilla demanded.

"My butler," Jakob chuckled.

"Why kill the policeman?" Selena asked, apprehensive.

"He arrived too late for you to end up killing him," Jakob said. "And Mrs. Crimson suspected you. I do love theatrics, so I decided to shoot the cop."

"What about the other police coming? Or was he the only one?" Kaze pointed at the door.

Jakob nodded, "I had such a plan for when he arrived. But it goes to show you, that not all plans go well. Now, I suggest we all leave before anyone finds Mr. Green's abandoned car and starts asking questions."

"You mean, we're just going to leave and pretend this didn't happen?" Xander frowned, stepping forward. "Are you going to keep blackmailing us?"

"Of course," Jakob said. "Why not?"

"I'll tell you why," Xander growled, pulling a revolver of his own out of his suit jacket.

_Bang!_

Jakob Kamui stumbled back and hit the floor. "Good shot, Mr. Night!" he coughed and glanced down, "Very good…"

"Let's go," Xander said, grabbing his coat from the closet.

"Mr. Night with the revolver in the hall," Camilla giggled, Felicia by her side. "Has a nice ring to it, doesn't it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place in a similar time period to the 1950s


End file.
